After Dawn
by FindingMountWeather
Summary: From Jessica's viewpoint. Post game/ Not everyone survives. I recommend playing the game before reading.
1. Reunion: Part 1

Jessica shivered, clutching her chest as a sharp pain shot through her body. She cried out quietly and squeezed her eyes shut, willingly herself not to cry. Her body was still extremely fragile after being dragged and thrown around in the mines. It was cold outside in the early evening; bitterly cold. A light snowfall had begun to descend over the long, winding streets of New York, which was considered normal for early February. She certainly wasn't dressed for this weather, wearing a tight fitting plain white t-shirt, plain black leggings and a thin winter coat that was donated by the Hospital.

Jess was standing by the front entrance of the police station, leaning up against the wall. Breathing in short, quick bursts. The happenings of the night before continued to torment her throughout the day. The police interview had brought back all of the horrific emotions, she had so carefully locked away from that torturous night. Earlier it had seemed as though the walls were caving in on her, trapping her inside her own memories. Unfortunately, she'd only been able to escape to the nearest bus stop before the police had caught up with her. They'd allowed her to stay outside for a while longer to get fresh air, but she needed to stay with an Officer who was to supervise her. Although, by the looks of things her supervisor had given up on her and probably decided to grab a cup of coffee or something much more important.

She heard the door of the swing open and footsteps began to approach her. Jess flinched and opened her eyes, on the brink of yet another panic attack. Although, when she glanced up to see who was standing before her, this was instantly countered by an overwhelming feeling of warmth and her heart felt as though it had leaped a mile.

"Jess," Mike said simply, smiling at her with comforting eyes.

Jessica grinned widely, tears forming in her eyes as she threw herself into Mike. However, she immediately regretted this as her ribs started to throb. She buried her face into Mike's chest and moaned in agonizing pain. She silently sobbed into him and before she knew it Mike's shirt was drenched in her tears. She was overcome by relief, numbing the excruciating throbbing of her ribs. She was exactly where she needed to be.  
Mike gently pulled her closer to him, merging her body into his and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I thought you were dead," his voice barely a whisper.

Jess took in a shaky breath and quietly replied "Ditto".

There was nothing but silence. Pure, sweet, beautiful silence. In that moment the only thing that truly matter was the two of them. She pushed her body closer into Mike's and the two of them stayed there, bathed in the coming darkness.

Filled with disbelief and shock, Jess revelled in his embrace, forgetting about the world around them. Why hadn't the police let her see Mike? Why had they led her to believe he hadn't survived? She'd been worrying herself sick over his whereabouts.

For a while longer neither of them said anything. Both taking refuge in one another's company, until Mike broke the silence.

"Jesus Jess, you must be freezing out here,"

She closed her eyes and placed her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, thanking the Gods that he was alive and breathing. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life, their beautiful reunion. She inhaled him deeply, the familiar scents tingling in her nose. She felt stronger in his embrace and it…it almost felt as though…as though nothing horrible had ever happe-

"Jessica," Mike spoke loudly, interrupting her train of thought.

"What?" Jessica murmured into him, sleepily.

"We need to get you somewhere warmer. You're freezing up. Come on, let's go inside," Mike let go of her, dropping his arms and grabbing her hand. Immediately the cold air began piercing Jess' skin. She shivered violently, clasping Mike's hand tightly and allowing him to lead her through the double doors of the police station and into a large circular room. The walls were clear and whitewashed and the room was brightly lit with florescent lights, as well as very little access for natural light to enter the room.

A wave of nausea washed over her and Jess fell to her knees. Her head pounded, feeling as though at any moment it could explode. A gentle hand was gripped Jess' shoulder and she was suddenly pulled into a soft embrace.

"Oh my God, I was so worried about you," The girl whispered into Jess' back. Her mind went blank as to who was hugging her, until the girl pushed back and looked her in the eye with a concerned glance.

"Ashley," Jess exclaimed pulling the girl's delicate frame back into her. _Oh, thank God,_ Jess thought. Maybe what happened last night wasn't so bad after all, maybe there wasn't as many deaths as she had initially anticipated.

"J-Jess, I-I jus- he, h-he's gone," Ashley voice broke and wavered. Small droplets of water dripped onto Jess' back, making her shudder. Ashley sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Woah, Ash. Calm down, who's gone? Ashley, what's happened?" Jess questioned, worriedly. She'd never seen Ashley like this and it was…unnerving. Ashley collapsed into Jess' arms, clinging tightly to her, sobbing violently. Jessica winced in pain as Ashley's force pushed her up against the wall. Ashley was always strong, even when she felt weak she put up a brave front. She would always be there to lend a shoulder when Jess felt under the weather. So now, to see her so hurt, was completely devastating for Jess. Her stomach twisted, tying itself in a million knots. Something really horrific must've happened last night. She wrapped her arms around Ashley in an attempt to comfort her.

Mike crouched down behind Ashley so that he was at eye level with Jess. They caught one another's eyes and exchanged a sad glance. Mike's crystal blue shimmered with tears and he was clearly trying his hardest to hold them back, to not display how much emotional pain he was currently experiencing.

That's when it hit home and Jess' heart broke, there and then. Someone had died. And not just any someone, it had to be a close friend. _Emily? Sam? No, Sam had spoken to her earlier after their interviews and Ashley wasn't at all close with Emily. So, who could it b-?_ Jess' breath hitched in her throat _…Oh no. Oh no no no no, not Chris, please tell me it's not Chris._


	2. Reunion: Part 2

Mike carefully pried Ashley off of Jess and stood her up. Jess clamoured clumsily to her feet, using the wall as support.

"Ashley, breathe. It's okay, you're okay," Mike said, softly.

"No, it's not okay, Mike. I'm never going to be okay. Do you know why? Bec-Because Chris is dead a-and an-" Ashley broke down in a flood of tears, this time clutching herself to Mike, who bent his head down into the crook of her neck to hide his tears.

Jess felt numb. Emptiness consumed her. She hadn't known Chris that well but seeing her friends so distraught was heart breaking. She opened her mouth to express how deeply sorry she was for Ashley but she had to clasp her hands over it to stop a scream escaping. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of despair filled her body and endless number of tears trailed down her cheeks. She dropped her head down, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Hey," A soft voice said from in front of her.

Jess sniffled and looked up cautiously to see Mike cradling Ashley's body slowly behind Sam who had done her best to block Jess' view of the scene. Her eyes were red as though she had been crying recently. She moved a stray strand out hair out Jess' face and smiled a slow, sweet smile to which Jess automatically returned. She couldn't help but smile when Sam did, it was contagious.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked.

Jess' face crumpled in pain, and a single tear accidentally fell from her eyes.

"You're right, stupid question," Sam said, the tone of her voice lowering. She slid her hand into Jess' giving it a slight, reassuring squeeze. "We'll get through this, together. All of us".

"Sam," Jess spoke, her voice shaky and her eyes wide, "How many of us made it?" She had hoped this nightmare would've ceased once she'd been interviewed and now it seemed like it would never end.

"At the moment, only Ch-" Sam inhaled deeply and inhaled deeply, "Only Chris so far. But Josh and Matt are still missing and Emily's…I don't know where Emily is, but she's fine, thankfully. I don't think I could deal with anymore trauma tonight".

Jessica pulled the small girl's frame into hers. She'd put up a powerful front but Jess saw right through it. Sam buried her face in Jess' chest, breathing with jagged breaths and holding onto her securely. She stroked Sam's blonde hair delicately,

A muscular Officer stepped into the room, sweeping his eyes over each of them with a cold authority. Sam pulled away from Jess, still tightly grasping her hand, their fingers intertwined. The Officer's eyes locked on Jess for a few seconds, sending chills through her body. Eventually he announced that their parents had been alerted of the tragedy that had occurred and were coming to collect each of them in the morning. For the time being, they were to stay in a hotel down the street from Police Station, under close surveillance.

Once he'd finished his painfully explicit speech about Chris' current state, they were ushered out of the circular room, given clean clothes to change into the following morning and taken to their rooms for the night. Everyone was in silent agreement that the events that had happened the previous night were not going to be spoken of anytime soon.

* * *

The shower was amazing. All of Jess' troubles seemed to wash away with the water, gone as easily as that. The relief she felt was enough to make her knees buckle underneath her. As she wrapped the warm towel around her and started drying her body. Luckily, she'd managed to convince the hotel staff to allow her to room with Mike, she didn't think she could've made it through the night alone. And there he was, snoring softly on the bed in front of her. He was so beautiful. Jess held her breath, she didn't want to ruin such a perfect view.

As she moved over to her side of the bed a floorboard creaked underneath her. She winced, as Mike stirred beside her only to return to his peaceful slumber. Jess slowly pulled away the mattress and sat upright next to Mike, replaying the events of the day. She felt an arm fix it's self around her waist and Mike hauled Jess into him. Their bodies melted into each other's and Mike's hands moved along her delicate frame, exploring every part in intricate detail. Jess shuddered and whispered into his chest, "I love so much, Michael". A small smile creeped onto Mike's face. He leant his head down to Jess', pressing his forehead up against hers. Their lips brushed and whispered back, inaudibly, "I love you too".

Jess, unable to resist the temptation, leaned forward and kissed Mike with a passion so intense, she felt she was about to cry. Mike pulled her hips into his and slipped his hands inside her top. His hands were delightfully cold. She playfully bit his lip and in response he moved his hands further up her body. Suddenly a searing pain bolted through chest. Jess winced.

"Maybe not tonight, sorry," Mike said, apologetically.

"Yeah, maybe not," Jess replied, curling herself back into him. He stroked Jess' head softly and they stayed there. Lying in blissful silence.


End file.
